MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST4-1.OVR
InfoStar+ - Lesson 4 - 1st file. Strings 0x1DD-0x1FF * 0x205-0x228 * * 0x22E-0x252 * * 0x258-0x27D * * 0x283-0x2A9 * * 0x2AF-0x2D6 * * 0x2DC-0x314 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x31A-0x352 Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x357-0x38C * * 0x392-0x3C5 Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3CB-0x3FC See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x402-0x431 * * 0x437-0x464 Lesson number. * LESSON 4 * 0x46A-0x498 * * * 0x49E-0x4CD * * * * 0x4D3-0x503 * * * * 0x509-0x53A * * * * 0x540-0x572 * * 0x578-0x5A9 Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5AF-0x5EC Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5F2-0x61E All rights reserved. 0xB56-0xB5B RETURN 0xB5E-0xB6F to continue or 0xB72-0xB74 ESC 0xB77-0xB80 to exit 0xBB9-0xBDD You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xD3F-0xD4C Flash 22,1 0xD50-0xD61 Remember: 0xD64-0xD65 ^E 0xD68-0xD6C = up 0xD7A-0xD89 = left 0xD8C-0xD8D ^D 0xD90-0xD97 = right 0xD9F-0xDA0 ^X 0xDA3-0xDA9 = down 0xE0E-0xE11 LIN= 0xE21-0xE22 00 0xE25-0xE29 COL= 0xE3E-0xE42 COL= 0xE4D-0xE51 COL= 0xE7B-0xE7F COL= 0xE8A-0xE8E COL= 0xECE-0xEDA HELP SCREEN 3 0xEE1-0xF2C CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0xF33-0xF77 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0xF7E-0xFCA DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0xFD1-0x101D INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x1024-0x106F OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x10CE-0x10DC HELP SCREEN 2 0x10E3-0x112E CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x1135-0x1179 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x1180-0x11CD FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x11D4-0x1200 HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block 0x1207-0x1252 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x12B1-0x12BF HELP SCREEN R 0x12C6-0x1310 CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x1317-0x1363 OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x136A-0x13B4 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0x13BB-0x1409 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x15E3-0x160C IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1612-0x163B II SS SS 0x1641-0x1689 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x168F-0x16D7 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x16DD-0x1727 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x172D-0x1776 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x177C-0x17C4 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x184D-0x185A InfoStar+ 0x1869-0x1876 Data Base 0x1885-0x1892 Management 0x1919-0x1926 Create Forms 0x19AA-0x19B6 Define Fields 0x1A46-0x1A53 Create Records 0x1AF7-0x1B06 Store Data 0x1B9A-0x1BA7 Retrieve Data 0x1C46-0x1C52 Update Files 0x1CD5-0x1CE2 Sort Data 0x1D69-0x1D77 Summarize Data 0x1E77-0x1EAC Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x1FE8-0x1FFC Welcome to Lesson 4, 0x205B-0x2092 I'm about to show you a powerful InfoStar+ feature: 0x20A3-0x20DA ATTRIBUTES. You assign ATTRIBUTES to a field to define 0x20EB-0x2122 it, that is to specify what information can be entered. 0x21E6-0x21E8 /\ 0x21EE-0x21F3 < ** > 0x21F9-0x21FD \/\/ 0x2023-0x224D I'll show you how to assign five important FORMGEN attributes. (The others 0x2253-0x229B are described in detail in your InfoStar+ Reference Guide.) This is what 0x22A1-0x22B9 you'll learn in Lesson 4: 0x2353-0x2378 1 What's an attribute? 0x238C-0x23B1 2 Assigning field names 0x23C5-0x23EA 3 Assigning required fields 0x23FE-0x2423 4 Assigning file derived fields 0x2437-0x245C 5 Assigning dollar/decimal fields 0x246F-0x2495 6 Assigning calculated fields 0x252B-0x2566 Would you like to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? (Y/N) 0x2577-0x257B Y 0x257E-0x2588 for BEEP ON 0x258C-0x258E N 0x2591-0x259C for BEEP OFF 0x25A8-0x25B5 Y or N only 0x2640-0x2660 Where would you like to begin? ( 0x2663 1 0x2666 / 0x2669 2 0x266C / 0x266F 3 0x2672 / 0x2675 4 0x2678 / 0x267B 5 0x267E / 0x2681 6 0x2684 ) 0x2690-0x26A7 Only 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 0x26C1-0x26C6 Digits 1-6. 123456 0x270C-0x2747 When you create a form in FORMGEN, you can assign attributes 0x274D-0x278B to any data field. Before deciding which attributes to assign, 0x2791-0x27AC ask yourself some questions: 0x284C-0x2877 What kind of data do I want in each field? 0x2888-0x28B3 What data should I exclude? 0x28C4-0x28EF How can I make data entry easier? 0x2900-0x292B How can I save typing time? 0x29CA-0x2A0A In some fields, like those containing dollar amounts for example, 0x2A10-0x2A30 you'll want only numbers entered: 0x2A36-0x2A50 Current Balance: ______$.__ 0x2A64-0x2A67 Type 0x2A6A-0x2A6B F 0x2A6E-0x2A88 ORTY-ONE, then press RETURN 0x2A94-0x2AA1 Please press F 0x2AF7-0x2B24 Invalid character (F) ignored. Press ESC key: 0x2B43-0x2B47 Press 0x2B4A-0x2B4D ESC 0x2B57-0x2B7C Press the key labeled ESC 0x2BFB-0x2C3D FORMGEN gives you that message because I set up the Current Balance 0x2C43-0x2C85 field to exclude letters and accept numerals 0-9 only. I also gave 0x2C8B-0x2CC7 the field a fixed decimal point and a "floating" dollar sign. 0x2CCD-0x2CDB Try this now... 0x2CF9-0x2D03 Type 456.90 0x2DCB-0x2DF6 Attributes give you control over data entry: 0x2DFE-0x2E38 o They can protect a data field from incorrect information. 0x2E3E-0x2E7E o They can signal DATASTAR to provide information automatically-- 0x2E84-0x2ECC information from another file or from the results of a calculation, for 0x2ED2-0x2EDB example, 0x2F91-0x2FB6 Previous Balance: 456.90 0x2FD1-0x2FF6 Amount Charged: 79.57 0x3011-0x3036 Balance Due: 536.47 0x30EA-0x3138 o And they can provide constant characters like "$" or other format conditions. 0x31A2-0x31BB Previous Balance: $456.90 0x31CC-0x31E5 Amount Charged: $79.57 0x31F6-0x320F Balance Due: $536.47 0x3299-0x329C /\ 0x32A2-0x32A7 < ** > 0x32FF-0x3302 \/\/ 0x33AB-0x33E2 Now let's go into FORMGEN and define some fields in a 0x33F3-0x342A form called BALDUE. Remember, you can name the form 0x343B-0x3472 as you enter FORMGEN. 0x34C7-0x34CE See the 0x34D3-0x3500 below? Whenever you're ready . . . 0x361D-0x3642 Type FORMGEN BALDUE, then press RETURN 0x366C-0x3679 FORMGEN BALDUE 0x369E-0x36A9 Press RETURN 0x36D7-0x36E6 Program name. FORMGEN 0x36EC-0x3704 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 0x370A-0x372B Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x3731-0x3743 All rights reserved 0x374A-0x3759 Release. Release 1.6X 0x375F-0x3771 Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x37AA-0x37C7 NUM=001 LEN=028 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x37CD-0x37DC CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x37E2-0x380B NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x3812-0x3832 Previous Balance: __________ 0x3839-0x3859 Current Charges: __________ 0x3860-0x3880 Balance Due: __________ 0x3899-0x38E1 Good work. You're at FORMGEN's HELP SCREEN 3, with the BALDUE form that 0x38E8-0x3932] created for you. As you can see, you are ready to go, but this screen says 0x3938-0x3975 nothing about defining fields. Let's rotate to one that does. 0x398A-0x399E Press the command to 0x39A1-0x39AB rotate help 0x39B5-0x39D7 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x39DD-0x39EB ^J=rotate help 0x39F1-0x39FE ^J=rotate help 0x3A1F-0x3A2C ^J=rotate help 0x3A54-0x3A98 That's right. You can see that HELP SCREEN 2 has a few new commands. 0x3A9F-0x3AC9 If you'd like to learn about them, you can. 0x3AD6-0x3AF8 Or, you can begin field definition. 0x3B97-0x3B9F SPACEBAR 0x3BA2-0x3BBD for more about this screen 0x3BC9-0x3BD7 Or, press the 0x3BDA-0x3BE5 define field 0x3BE8-0x3BF2 command 0x3C01-0x3C1F Press SPACEBAR or ^R (see menu) 0x3C25-0x3C33 ^R=define field 0x3C71-0x3C54 HELP SCREEN 2 lists two new types of commands (FIELD and HIGHLIGHT): 0x3CE5-0x3CE9 /\ / 0x3CF3-0x3CF8 < ** > 0x3CFE-0x3D01 \/\/ 0x3D08-0x3D35 FIELD commands add, delete, and define fields. 0x3DBE-0x3E0B FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x3E20-0x3E60 HIGHLIGHT commands turn highlighting (bright and dim) on and off. 0x3E79-0x3EA5 HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block 0x3F0B-0x3F57 Commands from HELP SCREEN 2 and HELP SCREEN 3 may be used from either screen. 0x3F6D-0x3FBA FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x3FC1-0x3FED HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block 0x4005-0x4011 Now press the 0x4014-0x4021 define field 0x4024-0x402A command 0x4036-0x4058 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x405E-0x406D ^R=define field 0x4073-0x4081 ^R=define field 0x40B0-0x40BE LIN=002 COL=016 0x40C4-0x40E1 NUM=001 LEN=028 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x40F5-0x4104 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x410A-0x4133 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x413A-0x415A Previous Balance: __________ 0x4161-0x41B0 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x41B6-0x41D4 Field number/name: 0x41F4 * 0x41FA-0x4200 \ /\ 0x4206-0x420E < ** > 0x4214-0x421B \/\/ 0x4221-0x4258 As you can see, the field definition process has its own 0x425E-0x4296 menu. Attributes and prompts appear on the left and your 0x429C-0x42D6 entries (or the preset ones) on the right. You're going to 0x42DC-0x4327 accept FORMGEN's suggestion for field number and move to the next attribute. 0x433E-0x4346 Press the 0x4349-0x4353 next item 0x4356-0x435C command 0x4368-0x438A Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4390-0x43A0 RETURN=next item 0x43A6-0x43B5 RETURN=next item 0x442D-0x443C RETURN=next item 0x4446-0x4468 Field number/name: 001/ 0x4482-0x448F That's right, 0x4496-0x44CA . RETURN takes you to the next item. It also stores 0x44D1-0x451D the information you've entered (or keeps the original if you make no change). 0x452A-0x4571 Want to know more? With the cursor in position at an attribute, you can 0x4578-0x4599 ask for more information. Try it. 0x45A7-0x45AF Press the 0x45B2-0x45BC more help 0x45BF-0x45C5 command 0x45D1-0x45F3 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x45F9-0x4605 ^J=more help 0x460B-0x4616 ^J=more help 0x468F-0x469A ^J=more help 0x46B2-0x46F3 Field names are optional. The field name may contain from 1 to 32 0x46F9-0x473E characters and must begin with a letter. The remaining characters may 0x4745-0x4763 be letters, numerals or spaces. 0x4770-0x47BF ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x47C5-0x47D4 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x47DA-0x4803 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x480A-0x482A Previous Balance: __________ 0x4831-0x4880 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x4886-0x48A7 Field number/name: 001 0x48C2-0x490C Even though they're optional, you'll probably want to assign names to every 0x4913-0x494B field; these names will become headings for your reports. 0x4952-0x4982 Take time to read the Help message and then . . . 0x4989-0x498C /\ 0x4992-0x4997 < ** > 0x499D-0x49A1 \/\/ 0x49B4-0x49B9 Press 0x49BC-0x49C2 any key 0x49C5-0x49DB to remove help message 0x4A20-0x4A50 LIN=002 COL=016 NUM=001 LEN=028 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x4A65-0x4A74 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x4A7C-0x4AB6 To enter a field name, you simply type it and press RETURN. 0x4ABD-0x4AE8 The cursor then moves to the next attribute. 0x4B04 * 0x4B0A-0x4B0F \ /\ 0x4B15-0x4B1C < ** > 0x4B22-0x4B28 \/\/ 0x4B3B-0x4B5F Type CUSTOMER NAME, then press RETURN 0x4B8B-0x4B97 CUSTOMER NAME 0x4BA9-0x4BAE RETURN 0x4BB8-0x4BC3 Press RETURN 0x4BE3-0x4BEF CUSTOMER NAME 0x4C1E-0x4C3D Processing order: 001 0x4C4D-0x4C92 Good. The field name is in place and FORMGEN has moved to Processing 0x4C99-0x4CDB order. (Processing order determines the order in which values are 0x4CE2-0x4D25 entered into fields during entry.) Let's end the definition of this 0x4D2C-0x4D5C field and look at the results of assigning names. 0x4D6C-0x4D74 Press the 0x4D77-0x4D86 end definition 0x4D89-0x4D8F command 0x4DA0-0x4DC2 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4DC8-0x4DD9 ^C=end definition 0x4DDF-0x4DEF ^C=end definition 0x4E0E-0x4E1E ^C=end definition 0x4EE6-0x4F19 Right. ^C ends the definition. If you use this 0x4F2A-0x4F5D procedure to name all the fields (I've done it here 0x4F6E-0x4FA1 to save time), your report would look like this: 0x5058-0x5059 /\ 0x505F-0x5064 < ** > 0x506A-0x506E \/\/ 0x5179-0x51A5 CUSTOMER REPORT 0x51B5-0x51FA CUSTOMER NAME CUSTOMER ID PREV BALANCE CURRENT CHARGES BALANCE DUE 0x52F5-0x5333 If you don't name the fields, your report would look like this: 0x5435-0x545E CUSTOMER REPORT 0x5470-0x54B0 FIELD #001 FIELD #002 FIELD #003 FIELD #004 FIELD #005 Program in Action